


Someday You Will Be Loved

by Shinigami_bbby



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Keith (Voltron) Has BPD, M/M, Other, Sad Ending, Self-Esteem Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-19
Updated: 2018-11-19
Packaged: 2019-08-25 18:33:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16666042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shinigami_bbby/pseuds/Shinigami_bbby
Summary: Keith doesn't know if he can stay any longer.





	Someday You Will Be Loved

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfiction that I ever posted.  
> The song this is based on is Someday You Will Be Loved by Death Cab For Cutie

Keith laid on his side watching his boyfriends sleep. Shiro and Lance curled close together, it didn’t take a genius to know that the two loved each other. He felt a pang of sadness run through him. It must have been around 2 am. He had gotten everything ready earlier that day. He sighed and slowly started to sit up. Lance was a deep sleeper but Shiro woke up fairly easily, especially when he had nightmares. Once he had gotten up and made sure that he didn’t disturb his two “lovers” he grabbed paper and a pen. He started writing.

_“Shiro. Lance._

_By the time you two read this, I’ll be gone._

_Don’t try to find me._

_Things will be better for both without me getting in the way._

_I wanted to thank you both for putting up with me._

_I loved you two._

_Someday I will be loved._

_-Keith”_

He left it on the bedside table, then walked out the bedroom as quietly as he could. He grabbed his bag and key. He walked out the door, trying not to look back. He had planned this for weeks. Things would be better this way. Better for him. Better for them. He started his car and left.


End file.
